Me gustas más callada
by jacque-kari
Summary: Mimi siempre ha sido parlanchina, todo lo contrario a Yamato, lo que hace que el chico no sienta un particular agrado por ella. ¿Podrá un encuentro casual en el autobús cambiar eso? [Para la actividad: "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8 y dedicado a Damae por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos

Regalo de cumpleaños para **_Damae,_** inspirado en la propuesta número sesenta y cuatro, hecha por **_Vale de Yagami_** (imagen en portada).

* * *

 ** _~ Me gustas más callada ~_**

Para Yamato, Mimi siempre había sido un poco irritante. Lo irritaba esa necesidad que tenía de llenar los silencios incluso con las conversaciones más intrascendentales o superfluas del mundo. Nunca, desde que la conocía, la había visto callada por más de un minuto. Parecía que si no hablaba las palabras comenzaban a salírsele hasta por los poros y por cada silencio hablaba el doble. Él, que era todo lo contrario y disfrutaba del silencio, no podía comprenderlo.

—También se habla a través de silencios —solía decirle.

Entonces ella fruncía la nariz de esa forma tan adorable que tenía de hacerlo, aunque Yamato jamás lo reconocería en voz alta, porque Mimi no necesitaba que nadie le subiera más el ego.

Todo esto cambió un día en que se la encontró en el autobús. Al principio no estaba seguro de que se tratara de ella, ya que la chica que llevaba puestos unos audífonos gigantes y mantenía los ojos cerrados y una suave sonrisa en el rostro, no se parecía en nada a la muchacha parlanchina que él conocía, o creía conocer. La chica que conocía habría estado hablando por teléfono.

Se acercó como pudo, pidiendo permiso y disculpándose con los pasajeros a los que pasó a llevar hasta llegar a su lado. Ella, aparentemente inmersa en la música, ni siquiera lo notó.

Observó su expresión relajada y no pudo evitar preguntarse, intrigado, qué clase de música estaría escuchando.

¿Qué clase de música era capaz de hacer que Tachikawa Mimi se quedara totalmente callada? Sin duda debía agradecerle al cantante o grupo que había logrado tal hazaña.

No supo si interrumpirla o no, porque quedarse mirándola sin que ella lo supiera se le antojó de mala educación, pero se veía tan en paz y relajada que dudó por un buen rato. A él no le gustaba que lo hicieran, así que tal vez lo más justo era no hacerlo.

El autobús frenó de golpe haciendo que Mimi perdiera ligeramente el equilibrio y lo golpeara con la cadera en su costado.

Ella automáticamente abrió los ojos y se bajó los audífonos, Yamato pensó que dispuesta a disculparse con él, pero se quedó muda al identificarlo. Lo bueno era que ya no tenía que seguir debatiéndose entre hablarle o no, lo malo que el ambiente se cargó de una incomodidad extraña.

—Hola, Mimi-san —susurró en un intento por acabar con dicha incomodidad.

—Yamato-san —lo imitó ella—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

—Sólo un par de estaciones —mintió—. Iba saludarte, pero no quise interrumpirte. Te veías muy concentrada —añadió mirando con disimulo el reproductor que sostenía en una de sus manos.

Mimi notó lo que estaba viendo y se apresuró a apagarlo. A Yamato le pareció notar que se había puesto un poco nerviosa, pero no entendió el motivo.

—¿Puedo saber qué escuchabas?

—¿Por qué quieres saber eso? —lo miró con extrañeza, hundiendo el aparato en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Yamato se dio cuenta de que no tenía una excusa creíble, por lo que apartó la mirada, pero cuando la chica pensó que la conversación se había terminado, se inclinó sorpresivamente sobre ella y le quitó el reproductor.

Mimi soltó un grito del susto y quiso reclamarle, pero Yamato la mandó a callar con un molesto "shh". ¡Qué coraje le dio! Siempre hacía lo mismo y él era quien se le había acercado como un animal para quitarle algo que era suyo, ¡seguro calificaba como asalto!

Se mordió los labios y apunto estuvo de soltarle toda una retahíla sobre el respeto a las mujeres y tal, pero se olvidó de todas las palabras que tenía en mente cuando sintió los ojos del chico mirándola con insistencia. Tragó con cierta dificultad al recordar lo que tenía en su reproductor.

Los ojos de Yamato regresaron a la pantalla del pequeño aparato y subieron otra vez hasta la chica.

—¿Estabas escuchando a mi banda? —preguntó, algo escéptico.

—Por supuesto —replicó volviendo a mostrarse tan segura como siempre y cruzándose de brazos—. Tengo la impresión de que en tus canciones dices todo lo que callas.

Yamato sonrió de lado, burlón.

—¿Tan desesperada estás por hablar conmigo?

—¡Yo no dije eso!

La sonrisa del chico se acentuó y decidió mirar hacia otro lado.

—Eres agradable cuando estás callada, Mimi-san

—¿Te estás burlando de mí?

—En lo absoluto —sus ojos volvieron a posarse sobre los de ella, haciéndola sonrojar, quería que supiera que hablaba en serio—. Me gustas más callada, pero tal vez si me esforzara podría acostumbrarme a tu lado parlanchín.

—Y tal vez si yo me esforzara, podría acostumbrarme a tus silencios.

Quizá si ambos ponían de su parte, podían encontrar un punto medio, un equilibrio que les permitiera compartir palabras y silencios por igual. La pregunta era si estaban dispuestos a hacerlo.

Los dos apartaron la mirada cuando un extraño calor los invadió. Mimi se abanicó con una mano, Yamato se soltó la corbata, y continuaron el camino en silencio con sus mentes llenas de todo lo que estaban callando.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Bueno, **Damae** , tal vez te sorprenda un poco esto porque no hablamos mucho ni nada, pero quise tener un gesto contigo, ya que eres capricornio y los capricornios somos geniales (?). Vale, y también porque me caes bien :D

Demás está decir que el Mimato no es mi pareja y espero no haberla arruinado demasiado.

Ojalá te guste y pases un maravilloso día, ¡felicidades!


End file.
